Too Good for Me
by hisorako
Summary: It's obvious: Philby definitely has a thing for Charlene. But Willa can't stop loving him, even though she knows he's "too good" for her. When he walks her home after a Kingdom Keepers meeting, will she finally tell him her mind?


_Based on a friend (lol, as always). I've told him this: that he's good at pretty much everything. When asked to name one thing he was bad at, he said "public speaking". "Public speaking"?! That might even just be a personality thing! Man, he's weird... But, yeah. And, yes, the sideways glances thing has happened to me. By aforementioned friend, as far as I can tell. (If he finds this account, I'm dead.)_

_Dedicated to the annoyingly "perfect" Ichiro-kun. Really, what must it be like inside your head?_

* * *

I catch him sneaking a peek at me when he thinks I don't notice. _Maybe he likes me? _I wonder before I can catch myself. _No, it's not me._ I look to my right, where Charlene is gabbing away. _It's probably just Charlene. _I sigh inaudibly. _But maybe...? _I catch him looking again. But this time I know...

It's not me. It _can't _be me. If it were anyone, it'd have to be Charlene. She's the one with the looks, the hair, the clothes, the popularity. Me? I'm just a mousy little girl. She's a real lady. When I walk down the street, I can hear the people around me saying, "The DHIs? You mean the Kingdom Keepers? I can name them all! There's Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, and... I could have sworn there were five, but maybe I miscounted." Or, even worse, they say, "And there's that plain girl...what was her name again?"

I know I'm not super beautiful (like Charlene) or super nice (like Amanda). I'm just me, for better or for worse. Right now, next to Charlene, seeing Philby's looks, it sure feels like worse. But maybe...

"Hey, guys, I've got to go. See you tomorrow?" Finn asks. I find myself nodding with everybody else, even though I completely missed the entire conversation.

"It's this late already? Sorry, guys, gotta jet. My aunt needs me at the shop." Maybeck gets up to leave too.

"And I have practice," Charlene says, standing up.

As they leave, I find myself face-to-face with Philby. My weakness.

"Willa, are you alright? You seemed a little...distant today."

"I'm fine," I mumble back. A lie, I know.

He shrugs. "If you say so. But just in case, I can take you home today."

I'm shocked. "Philby, no, you don't have to. I'll be fine, honest."

His shoulders heave in a sigh. "I wish I could do more for you."

I can feel a bit of color seep across my face, but I fight it. "No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine. You don't have to do anything."

"Are you sure?" he asks, genuinely concerned. "I know that you get dizzy spells sometimes. Perhaps this is one of them?"

I'm getting dizzy, but I can still act. "Oh, Philby, I'm sure I'll be fine."

He looks suspicious and I know he can tell that I'm anything but fine. "I'll walk you home."

My cheeks burn. Walking home together is a couples' thing. We can't do that. Especially if he likes Charlene!

"It's okay," I say, pulling out my phone. "I'll call my mom and she can pick me up."

He still looks worried and I'm getting annoyed. _Leave already, will you?_ I want to yell at him. But he's still the guy I like, so I can't do it.

"Willa, doesn't your mom work two hours away? It'll take her awhile to get here and by then you could be sick. I can walk you home and you'll be there in no time."

I nod and turn away. Shame washes over me. I was ready to shout at him, but he was just being considerate. _I don't deserve a friend like him_.

* * *

We walk in silence. I'm not looking at him. I can't; I can't let him know that I love him. I'm staring at a stop sign when I trip. And I'm falling falling falling, the sidewalk growing closer closer and closer, when I feel arms catch me around my waist. I'm safe. I look up and blush. _Philby_.

"You're NOT okay." He looks angry (probably because I tricked him) but also concerned. _Philby, I'd like you to know this: I don't deserve your concern. Not your sympathy, not your pity. Give it to someone who'd care, like Charlene. _I feel a pang in my heart as he brings me to my feet and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Willa. What's wrong?"

I sigh. The jig is up. "You."

And when I look into his eyes, I see his confusion, his worry. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." I look away. This isn't fair, me being so cruel to him. _Calm yourself, Willa_, I warned myself. _Well, maybe he'll believe me_. I glance back at him, but the look on his face is still stormy.

"Willa. What is it? What did I do?" he repeats and I have to look at him. I can't do this anymore.

"You're," I start, choking on the bitter words, "too good, too nice. You're too good for me." I turn away.

There's dead silence. I'm afraid. I know what I said sounds childish and selfish. Maybe Philby will leave me, leave me to die. _That's what I deserve, anyways_, I say to myself.

"Willa." There's a hidden strength in his voice, even though it's strained. "I'm not like that. I'm not anywhere near perfect. I'm normal, just like you. And, Willa," he says as his hold on my shoulders tightens, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes, "I hope that you don't hate me. Because..." he hesitates for the first time today, "I love you."

Pain shoots through me. _He loves me? And I was so terrible, so rude to him..._ Sorrow fills me. "I'm sorry, Philby," I finally say aloud. His face drops. He thinks I'm rejecting him. I amend my statement. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But, Philby, that doesn't change the fact that...that..." His eyes are begging, pleading. But the words escape me and I struggle to find them. "The...the fact...that...that I... that I love you." Tears trickle down my cheeks as I sniffle and sob. This is one of the hardest things I've ever done, and I've been waiting to do it ever since...ever since I first met him.

He takes his hands from my shoulders and wraps them around me in an embrace. We've been waiting for this so long. I'm hysterical with happiness. I don't know what the future holds for us Kingdom Keepers next, but I know now that Philby loves me every bit as much as I have loved him.

* * *

_Fluff! Fufufu...yeah...(but it hasn't been "real fluff", so...) Ummmmm (*awkward ending*)...please review!_


End file.
